Yu-Gi-Oh! : Rebirth
by CrixusXIII
Summary: 50 years After Duel Monsters was made illegal after a horrific accident, a Rebirth and a new academy for Duelist comes to life. Follow Kit Muto ,and his friends through the new Beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1: New Day and Age

**Disclaimer: BloodPink13 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, The Manga, Television Shows, card Games or any Assorted media. I however do own the Original Character present in this fanfiction.**

 **-** **Chapter 1: A New Day and Age** **-**

'Gather around! Gather around! Ladies and Gentlemen, the day is finally upon us The first Duel Monsters Tournament at our new school in over 50 years.'

The Audience chanted , counting down the seconds to open up the New year and the Grand Opening Tourney.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." the crowds erupt in thundering applause as loud music and pyrotechnics filled the sky.

_-'50 years ago Duel Monsters abandoned the Holographic Dueling, monsters infused in the card now come to life , often inflicting minor injuries in Duels for the Entertainment of the many watching around the World. That all changed during the semi finals of the Grand Chariot Tournament to celebrate Maximilian Pegasus's Life and Career. The Duelists Battled , until a sworn Veteran Seto Kaiba was killed by the new concept of realistic monsters.

The World Government and Duel Monsters Board of direction made the Game Illegal, punishing those who played with prison time and even ,Recently The new CEO of Kaiba Corp, Mokuba Kaiba and The Director of the New Academy for Elite Duelists, Jaden Yuki, lifted the ban. igniting a rebirth into the worlds most dangerous game.'-_

"Hurry Up!, we're gonna be late!" A short boy with a sloppy, ill matched outfit,and medium length black hair with purple and gold streaks whined.

"Yeah , yeah Quit your bitchin, I'm Comin'...," the taller said adjusting his cap,"It's not like you're gonna win the Rankin' Tournament with your sucky Deck, Kit, Because I am!" he chuckled.

"Well my 'Sucky' Deck is enough to put you away 7 day-,"

"OTONASHI!"

Otonashi was still covering Kit's mouth , as a high pitched voice rung out his name. Her came Roxxi, a Classmate of Otonashi's and his longtime crush.

"Hey...Roxxi," Otonashi nervously squeeked.

Roxxi began speaking unaware of the two boys eyes down her low-cut Shirt."Soooo... I heard Kit, is up in a opening qualifier,. Good Luck Little Guy!" she squeaked.

Kit looked surprised, "wait I'm opening ?!"

His Confusion was cut short as the sound for an announcement echoed over the Square.

Attention! Attention! Would the first Duelist Step forward,

Kit sprinted to the front before slamming into a group of Five hooded figures, before being selected.

"Now Child, why are you here.?"

Kit dusted himself off, apologetically bowing to the cloaked men, before speaking.

" I'm here to impress and Make my Father proud, i'm here to ask him why he never was home...I'm here to take the Title as King of Games, I am a Duelist like my father before me... I am Kit Muto !"

 **'Here you have it the son of the King Of Games , Kit Muto coming to the Stage.'**

His opponent was soon revealed to be one of the Cloaked figures from before, he soon removed the cloak, wearing black shorts, boots, Wrist wrap and a Tank top with the number 5 on it.

"He has some odd Fashion sense!?" Roxxi blurted.

Otonashi frozen in place , thought to himself: Kit's opponent...seems so familiar. that number...a ? no." realization Occurred, "T-That's Mr.5 of the Elite Five." he blurted.

Kit looked on slightly nervous, at what Otonashi just said as both duelists turned on their duel disks.

Mr. 5 spoke, " You might be the Son of the goddam king of games, but I am a member of The Elite Duelist Academy, defeating . I will crush your dreams and Break your Face, you will cry my name at night when I send you home, a Failure."

The duel began with 4000 Lifepoints each , Mr.5 would begin.

"First I play the Field spell 'Age of Man', this allows all 'New Age' monsters to attack twice per turn. then I summon 'New Age Infiltrator'(1500/0200) in attack mode and end my turn.

Kit looking at his hand, thinking what card to play, "First off I play a monster card face down in defense position, and play 3 face downs, before ending my turn."

Otonashi and Roxxi look on, seeing the nervous look on Kit's face turn to a confident smile as 's monster attacks. 'Giant Shield Gardna' is flipped up (0100/2600).

Meanwhile the leader of the Elite 5, "foolish, Mr.5 made a rookie mistake."

"yet he calls himself one..." another begins.

"Not for long,." another figure finishes.

-Mr.5 LP: 3100 - Kit: 4000-

An angered Mr.5 ends his turn, his eyes furious,his face embarrassed.

"I now tribute my 'Giant Shield Gardna' to summon Jinzo(2400atk) to my side of the field. Jinzo's effect disables all trap cards effects."

"I activate my spell card 'Swords of revealing light' , your monsters can not attack for three turns." Mr.5 counters.

Otonashi watching realizes that Mr.5 must be planning something , 'Hopefully kit.,'

his train of thought is cut off. "NO! damn not again!" Roxxi yells.

Otonashi's eyes wander seeing Roxxi spilled her cup all over her bosom, much to Otonashi's amusement. Roxxi lashes out , Otonashi is seen with large lumps all over his head as we head back to the duel.

The Announcer speaks **,"In the commercial break we saw two turns from each of the duelists.**

 **Mr.5 has 3100 Life points, and Kit Muto has 3000 Life points, after Mr.5 played a meteor of destruction. On 5's side of the Field are two face down monsters and 3 face down cards. Kit has "Bloodsworn heroes Ricin(2500/1200) and Gorzan(2000/0900) and one face-down, as we return to the action."**

"Now Kit , I use 'Pot of Greed', this allows me to Draw two cards, next I Activate the Ritual:'Out with the Old,.In with the New'. I tribute my monsters and Summon ' **The King of the New Age'(3000/2500) next I flip up the Equip cards 'Cape of kings' adding 500atk to my monster and 'Crown of Hades' adding 1000atk to My 'King of the New Age'! Hahahahahahahahahahahah!**

 **(4500/2500)**

A massive Gasp echoes through the Stadium, as the massive monster stands proudly.

Roxxi and Otonashi collectively cower, and yell for Kit to Run, but kit not backing down yells insults at Otonashi's cowardice.

"Now King Of the New Age Attack with Royal Barrage!" Mr.5 Screams.

Announcer : **And there goes Bloodsworn Hero Gorzan!**

 **-3100- 0500-**

The shock-wave knocks Kit flying into the guardrail below. as the smoke settles, Mr.5 Believing that he had won, gives a Shocked "WHAT?!" as Kit shakingly rises with a smile on his face.

"Y-you activated Gorzan's effect , this allows me to pay half my life points to get Gorzan Back from the graveyard. Next I summon Bloodsworn Hero Shen Long(1500/2000) to my side of the field. Then I flip up 'Polymerization' to combine Bloodsworn Heroes Gorzan, Shen Long, and Ricin , to Form Bloodsworn Hero Omega(3500/3000).

My Monster's effect for every Bloodsworn Hero in my Graveyard he gains 1000 Attack points(6500/3000), and one card on your side of the field is destroyed. I choose those lovely Equip cards, making Your King nothing more than a Filthy peasant.(3000atk).

NOW Attack!"

"NOOOOO!" Mr.5 squeals.

Omega kicks The king to the ground, jamming his own crown into his chest before diagonally tearing The King of the New Age in Half. Ending the Duel.

 **Your Winner,...Kit Muto!**

One of the Elite Five steps toward a beaten Mr.5. removing his Badge."You have Failed Our cause...you have shamed your rank,and name..."

another continues"Mr.5 you are no longer...the next time we meet , It'll be as foes."

with that the Remaining Elites begin to leave, with one staring down at Kit.

 **The next Duels will commence in one Hour.**

 _Thank you very much, this was my first solo attempt at a Yugioh Chapter, please leave a Like and a Review._

 _-BloodPink13_


	2. Chapter 2: You're Good, But not enough

**Recap: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebirth, Kit Muto defeated Mr.5 in his first Pro Level Duel. Meanwhile the remaining four Elite's roles remain unknown in the Premise of The New Duel Academy's Ranking Tournament. What challenges await Kit and his Friends? Find out Now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebirth.**

 **-** **Chapter 2: You're good, but that's not enough** **-**

Mr. 5's POV.

"W-where...am I*Cough* *Cough*?"

As his eyes opened, the first thing He saw was the Boy that had just defeated him, his smiling face kind, he stretched his arm and hand out signalling he wanted to Help Five.

"Come on! Fives. Take my hand." The son of The King of Games shouted to a dazed foe.

"My Name is not Goddamn Fives...*cough*" he said clutching his ribs.

"okay ,Okay tough guy, what is it then?" Otonashi snorted.

"M-My Name...I haven't gone by it in so long...My Name is Karan." he said.

"So , whatcha gonna do about your "friends" there leaving with out ya?" Roxxi squeaked excitedly.

"They weren't exactly friends, more teammates..."he started.

"I'm sorry... I got you kicked out of your club..." Kit pouted.

"No...You woke me up. I was part of the Elite Five. the Top five aspiring duelists in the world. I was the weakest. maybe this is a sign, a way for me to come back better,..plus it's not like..." Karan started before the Announcer cut him Off.

"We have just been informed by the head of the Leviathan Green Dorms. Former Elite Duelist , Karan you will be moved to The Slifer Red Dorms, after a loss to a Non-Ranked Student. Good Luck!" Karan Glared at Kit, and man if looks could kill ,Kit would be in a Body-bag, 6 feet under.

Kit looked confident, he had beaten a top student, but he might have also made his first enemy at the Duel down Kit knew he had an ego, he would let his opponents get the upper-hand often times in a duel, only to win by a hair rounds later. He was deep in thought , Knowing he went too far embarrassing Karan publicly like that. But he also had big shoes and a giant shadow to fill, that of his Father, Yugi Muto.

As Kit, Roxxi and Otonashi were socializing with other students around Campus, watching multiple duels commence at the Same time. The Director of the New Duel Academy stepped forward to greet every student personally. "Hello Kit Muto, My name is Director Yuki, I am the Head of this new institution. There are as you have noticed Four Dorms here ranked Lowest to Elite. (Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue, and Leviathan Green). Mr. Muto , I see great potential in you as a future champion of this fine institute."

Kit's face was is a state of Happiness and shock/disbelief his Childhood Hero stood before him , Jaden Yuki, now his mentor and Director. He still couldn't believe his eyes.

He continued,"now Miss Wheeler," he said to Roxxi."you will be Dueling in a few hours against a Obelisk Blue, and Otonashi Taylor will be facing an Slifer Red. However Mr. Muto, I want to see how well you do on the spot. Take these and chose an Opponent." Director Yuki handed Kit a stack of 10 cards for his deck. and pointed towards 3, of the Remaining Elite 4. The Fourth looking on from above.

Kit was overflowing with confidence , choosing the one figure that had been watching him since defying Director Yuki's directions, earning a surprised gasp from the student body. "Are you Kit Muto sure? the announcer squeaked.

"Yes, I Kit Muto want the Elite 4's leader. i want to show that i'm gonna be The King of Games someday!"

As Kit finished, he turned to see his opponent ready to duel, the cloak was still present, but the stance and Duel Disks we on.

Both spoke"Time To Duel!" 4000 : 4000

"First I summon Bloodsworn Hero Gorzan(2000/0900) in Attack mode. Then i play two facedowns and end my turn." Kit Shouted. "You're turn Freak-face!"

"First I use my Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, next I play 3 face-downs and summon Bowganian(1300/0600) in defense mode, His effect allows him to inflict 600 points of damage each standby phase of mine. I end my turn."

4000 : 3400

"I Draw, and play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode(DEF:2000). Now Gorzan attack Bowganian," Kit yelled.

"Not so Fast." The elite spoke calmly."You've made a beginner's mistake and activated my trap card, Magic Cylinder, knocking your attack at your Life-points."

NO!, I don't think so , I activate Remove Trap. sending trap to the Graveyard, with Bowganian, Ha!" kit replied.

"Think Again, I use De-spell, cancelling out your counter, and continuing the effect of my Magic Cylinder." He retorted mockingly.

4000 : 1400

Kit lashes out, "What How dare You!"

"Dare what? be smarter than you?"

"GRRRRR...Stop It"

"Stop What winning ?"  
"Goddammit Stop it! Stop Countering my counters!"

'You can't be serious right? , don't get me wrong kid, You're Good, But that's not enough...to defeat me." the duelist spoke.

"NOW I Draw, I summon Another Bowganian in defense Activated. you lose 1200 Life-Points. and now I Activate Swords of Revealing Light. hindering your attacks for 3 turns.

You're up, boy."

4000 : 0200

"I Draw!, Now I activate Polymerization, to fuse Clayman from field and Sparkman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode(2400 ATK). next I play Position shift, turning your monsters to attack mode, Next I tribute Bloodsworn Hero Gorzan to summon Jinzo to my side of the Field, all traps are disabled. Now I attack with Thunder Giant , send bowganian down to hell with Tropic Thunder Blast!.

I end my turn."

2900 : 0200

"Impressive...Most Impressive. First I play Monster Reborn Summoning Bowganian from the Dead. then I play a third Bowganian. next I flip up my Field spell the Seal of Orichalcos."

As the Massive Neon Touquise Pentagram surrounds the Arena, and the sunny sky errupts into Black clouds and green lightning, "Now young Kit witness the Power of Orichalcos, the earth witnessed such Divine Energy, Your Father need the combined Power of all three Egyptian God Cards to defeat My Father's Legacy!

NOW I Tribute my three Bowganians and the Seal Of Orichalcos, and Summon The Great Leviathan!"

The Gigantic serpent came out of the another seal Of Orichalcos, opening a massive black hole, The monsters massive power shook the whole island, and short circuited half the electronic displays. (3500/3500)

"Holy Sh..." Kit's mouth agape, at what he had gotten himself into.

"Good Game, but you you a long way to come, Kit Muto...

I activate Leviathan's effect, every card in our hands, and field are sent to the graveyard. for every card sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500LP, (5+6+1+4=16) ((16 X 500=8,000)

FIRE !, Divine God of the Ocean , Show them your Might!"

A massive Blue beam fired from the beast's mouth wiping the field clean and engulfing Kit, his Points Dropping to zero. He had lost, and needed medical attention.

Desperately.

2900 : -7800 aka 0000

Undisclosed location:

" Now that they've witnessed a fraction of our power, it's time for Faze two..."

Four Figures seen bowing before a fith in a White and Gold cloak,In Unity the speak.

"For the Drowned God, The God of Light, The God of Fire, and the God of Salvation, We the Brotherhood of the Storm. The Monarchy of The will Stop the Rebirth and relive the End."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep* "His Heart rate has finally returned to normal." The Nurse said switching out Kit's IV. Kit had been in a artificial Coma for the past three days now. His back littered with bruises and burns, after the Duel with the Elite and Roxxi sat on and off by Kit's bedside, hoping he'd wake up.

"Man...that duel...I've never seen an injury that bad, i Hope he's alright..." Otonashi sighed.

Roxxi nodded. "We've really tried everything to wake him up..."

"Everything?" Otonashi hinted sarcastically with a smirk, eyeing Roxxi downward.

"WHY YOU!" *BONK* "I'm NOT GOING TO RUB HIS MEMBER YOU IMMATURE PERVERT!" Roxxi got up and stormed out of the room, as Otonashi laid on the ground covered in lumps and blood.

As Otonashi recovered, he noticed a familiar scent. "hmmm...That's gotta be Breakfast...Yes! imma have me some eggs and .,"

"BACON!" Otonashi was cut off by the sudden outburst of energy by a rejuvinated Kit.

"Oh My God, Kit , You're awake !" Otonashi spoke excitedly.

"Where...where am I? and why does my back hurt so fucking bad ?...AND WHY AM I NOT WEARING PANTS!"

*Later that day*

Otonashi with help of some of the Medical staff ran Kit up to speed about the Duel, the injuries and the past few days. Kit still adjusting to everyday life at The Yuki Duel Academy.

"man ...I can Believe I lost..." Kit muddered.

"But at least the Ranked Tournament is over, so Otonashi., How did you get your Ra Yellow Jacket?" Kit wondered.

"Well" Otonashi Started. " After you were rushed to the med-evac. I watched Roxxi duel and beat an Obelisk Blue, earning her the Blue coat. Then Came my duel.,It was Loooong and Grueling, my back was to the wall and I used my Quick with to Summon my ULTIMATE MONSTER.,"

At that moment Roxxi strutted in the door, first she high fived Otonashi, and gave Kit a Huge hug, nearly suffocating him where he stood.

"Like I was sayin'... There I stood back to the wall, as I summon my ultimate Monster... Galaxy Warrior , The Moon!..."

"You mean the one that looks like a Banana?" Roxxi added.

Kit Burst out Laughing, much to Otonashi's disdain."Grrr..." Roxxi patted her friend on the back as the three went to get Kit's Jacket.

As kit opened his Package he pulled out the Vest, He was a Ra-Yellow, just like Otonashi. Even though Kit had defeated the School's Fifth best student, he still made a foolish decision and Lost moments later.

Kit was ecstatic, with his first Coat At the Yuki Academy, he turned to Otonashi, "Hey Banana Bread !, lets go to the Springs and celebrate, what do ya say Roommate?"

"Grrr...I'm not a Banana dammit! XD , Butt hell yea. Let's do This.

Meanwhile Roxxi went to her dorm, she wasn't in the mood for the springs, something was bothering the Young girl, a tear rolled down her cheek as she laid onto her bed, moments later she was out.

"Yo ...Kit, You know these are Coed right?!"

"WHAT?!...No WAY?"

"Well...Please don't tell Roxxi, I walked in here last night to go pee, and I saw this girl...she was showering right there...she totally winked at me^^."

"Bullshit."

"No I swear..."

The two Friends , removed their belongings, putting them into the Lockers, Both now towel clad headed to the springs.

As otonashi removed his towel, Kit snarled," Ha , No wonder Roxxi doesn't notice you!"

"Haha...too far man, ...jealous?"

"Of that puny earthworm? hah no."

"prove it ! SHOW ME YOURS"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

Otonashi Pounced Kit, trying to tear his towel off, the two wrestling around for a good minute before pausing at feet before them.

"Can I Join Boys? a mocking voice asked.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" a bright red, Kit Squealed, not realizing his towel was not around his waist anymore, much to the stranger's delight.

Otonashi was still on the floor, trying to cover up, as the stranger giggled in delight at their embarrassment. "Boys, Boys, it's perfectly normal to explore one another, she giggled, you must be really ...CLOSE...friends, "she smiled.

Kit and Otonashi looked at each other , then pretended to puke, before the girl sat down chucking her towel away as well. she sat for a brief moment, before Otonashi squealed as blood shot from his nose,and he fainted. Kit looked, yelling..."Woman ! close your legs damn!" she giggled.

"So, Kit, was it? I heard about your accident during that duel 3 days ago, i'm surprised..."

"Surprised at what?"

"You're the first to survive the wrath of that card, It's almost a urban legend here." she spoke softly.

"hmmm...well if you say it like that, I guess i'm Just that damn good."

"I Guess... Well I'll see you around Drummer Boy," she said playfully. "I'm Dasha by the way, "she said with a wink.

"that was odd..." Kit Muttered, as Otonashi got up.

"I must've passed out... Let's go Kit , we got Exams tomorrow."

"Yea..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Unsettling Differences**

"Hurry Up!, we're running Late!"

"I'm Com..." Kit started as he fell out of the Top bunk , head first to the floor below. "Ow...Coming...Yawn..." The half asleep Kid rushed down the Hall , hitting nearly every Trash can and post on the way down.

"Just around the Corner and... Wait nobody's here..." Kit said Glaring daggers at Otonashi.

"Yup, because we're early ,." He said trying not to laugh.

"Wh-What! " Kit protested.

The Friends were To formation 15 minutes early, Roxxi was notably absent. , As Students began to fill the hall , Kit watched seeing young and old, weak and strong, and then. "D-Dasha..."  
Dasha walked in surrounded by multiple Obelisk blue Girls, but what surprised Kit most wasn't the fact she was wearing clothes, but the fact that Dasha was an Leviathan Green. Kit thought to himself that it was probably best not to signal her over, the last he needed was The Obelisk females to know how big he was.

Moments later another Familiar figure stepped into sight, it was Former Elite, turned Slifer Slacker , Karan. He entered the room in a cutoff sleeveless Red Jacket, before moving towards Kit and Otonashi. Karan nonchalantly puts his arm around Kit.

"So , You're alive?...that's too bad, because had you croaked then the first to beat me in a very long time, wouldn't get his Ass kicked his first day back."

"Umm..." Kit started, as Karan cracked his knuckles."But why do you wanna lose infront of everyone again, Is it the thrill or ..."

"That's IT!" Karan swung at Kit, but Otonashi who now stood there seperating Kit and Karan, caught the fist as the Instructor walked in.

"Settle down , settle down, " He said softly , before motioning Karan and Otonashi to the front, with their Duel disks in hand. "Now before things escalate between you two fine gentlemen, I want you two to duel it out. Understood!" He said firmly.

"Yes , Mr. Misawa!" they both Shouted as their Duel disks clicked on and 4000 Each triggered in the main Hall.

"Oh and before I forget, the winner at the End will be a Ra Yellow, The loser will be the Slifer Red. Now Fight!" Mr. Misawa added with his usual charm. Mr Misawa was the head of the Ra Yellow house, as during his active years he was one of the Finest the Yellow had ever seen.

"You ready to lose , Slacker!" Otonashi shouted.

"After you Cowboy, " Karan retorted.

Karan Began , playing two face downs, and a Monster in attack mode(1600ATK). he ended his turn. Otonashi was up, "I first Activate the Field spell "Life on Mars", it gives all my monsters 100 ATK for every card in my hand. next I play two face downs and summon , Space Warrior The Mountain in defense mode(1000/2500)."

Karan and Otonashi continued back and forth often canceling out one anothers attacks. Karan was down to 3200 Life Points and Otonashi was down to 2500 Life Points after twenty minutes had elapsed.

Otonashi was ready to finish the duel, but he was distracted , he hadn't seen Roxxi in two days, he was worried, and off his A-game.

"First I syncro summon my monsters to Summon, Mars Special The Moon Lvl 7 , in Attack mode. Plus the 7 cards in my hand giving me , 4000ATK instead of 3300."

Karan chuckled, "so you gonna Attack?"

"NO!, I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!"

Karan was amused, but decided to steal the Roxxi's line, what she said spread across the school like a wildfire, it wasn't bad , just demeaning.

"So Oto, why do you only Use Banana Monsters , eh Space Cowboy? Hahahahahahah!"

Otonashi snapped activating Karan's Trap card, he was allowed to summon a monster with the Equal number of stars, as the Attacker.

He summoned his "King of the New Age , and equipped his two face downs to aid it, Otonashi in short had just attacked a monster with 6500 ATK, with his 4000ATK.

3200 : 0000

Karan had defeated Otonashi, and became a Ra Yellow, Otonashi looked shocked as Kit helped him up.

"No...I'm a S-Slifer slacker..."  
Karan first looked exstatic , but then decided to Apoligize to Kit...and Otonashi for his Actions. Karan and Kit shook hands, agreeing to have a Rematch one day in the Future.

*Meanwhile*

*Beyond the Campus limits, Undisclosed Location.*

"Were you followed, ?"

"No, I don't think so.."

"You know, or you Think?" the male voice uttered.

"I know, Sir."

"Good, The remaining three are here too, Have you gained Muto's interest? "Yes my master. Good, Earn his trust, use your abilities if necessary, and gain his sincerest trust..."

"It'll be done my Lord, Muto will soon be a forgotten legacy, soon we will have our revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tag with Fate**

After the previous days of recovering and re-ranking, Mr. Misawa told his Dorm that there'd be a Tag Team Assignment to prepare for. Kit and Otonashi were grouped as one of the Teams, another team was Dasha and Karan , and Another again was Roxxi with another Obelisk Blue student, Eddyho. Eddyho was a foreign exchange student turned duelist, he had Pale rough skin, gold eyes, white hair and a snaggletooth, meaning the socially awkward duelist wasn't really Roxxi's normal company. The six of them decided to meet for Lunch and congress over the day, and other school activities.

"The Hardest part of this Assignment is the fact if our Partner loses their lifepoints we have to carry on in a potential Two vs one situation." Karan Observed.

"So I'll have to Carry Kit's dead weight every duel...?" Otonashi observed,

"Shut sho trap, I'm not the Slifer slacker of the team , you are Banana Bread" Kit threw back in his face.

"Grr.. I'm not a Fucking Banana, Otonashi squealed."I'm an elite duelist, but I make mistakes...because I'm Human..."

"Yeah you're too busy checking out Roxxi's Decks, rather than concentrate on winning !"  
The two boys went at it in one of their usual Insult and Growl off wars, before instictively flinching at a punch that never came. Suprised they both looked towards Roxxi, asking.

"Yo, Rox, what's wrong ..."

"Yea , You're so...so quiet...and not trying to kill us..."

"I'm Fine..."She Started."...Just not in the mood..."

"Um you sure?" Kit wondered.

"YES!...I'M FINE..." Roxxi said strictly, a narrow glance exchanges between her and Dasha. "I'm sorry guys I...I gotta go..."

Roxxi packed her binder into her bag, and excused herself from the table, everyone was surprised and shocked at how the usually spunky Roxxi has been so distant lately.

"Hmmm...I wonder what her deal is,? " Dasha said in her usual ditsy tone. "So...Kit, you doing anything Later?" tonight she said moving her bangs out of her face.

"UH..."Kit was stunned, looking into her eyes he noticed they were different, one was Gold , the Other bright green, a familiar tone too.

"Nope, Kit is all yours Dasha!" Otonashi said with a smirk, "Poor Kit here gets nervous around pretty girls !" He chuckled, before Kit whacked Otonashi upside the head with his Tray. "Shut Up!" he growled.

Karan sat back just laughing alongside Dasha, As Eddyho sat there quietly eating.

"Yo...Eddyho," Karan shouted.

"Huh?!" The strange boy looked up puzzled,

"You're eating the Ketchup packets. The food is that stuff." He said with a grin.

"Oh...Noted..." The strange boy wrote down on his Notepad before beginning to eat the Napkin. Karan scratched his head in confusion, and looked back to Kit and Otonashi brawling over Dasha's affection.

*Later*

Otonashi and Kit were getting ready for their first attempt as aTag team, their opponents hand picked by two rival dorms , Mr. Trusdale of the Obelisk Blues, and a Student from the Leviathan Green Dorms. The two were still bruised up from their little brawl at lunch over Dasha's panties.

"So Kit, You seriously don't remember a thing from your last duel?"

"No...All I remember is this Green light and then waking up in the hospital..."

"Damn, what about the Elite 5 Leader dude?"  
"Only his style, and that Green...something about that shade... but what..."

Mr. Misawa enters.

"Muto, Taylor, Today you each represent the Lower class duelists, but I have my hopes, especially in you , you remind a lot of someone, that brash and foolish attitude but blended with enough wit and durability to take on the best duelists..." He paused. "soon You both face an Obelisk Blue, and a Friend of yours... and One of the very best this school has to Offer. Good luck."

*Two Hours Later*

*Show Time*

It was now time for the opening round for the Eight Team Tag Team Tournament, for a secret prize. The first Bracket was Otonashi and Kit versus their friends, Roxxi and Eddyho.

Eddyho was up first. "Now the time has , son of the king of Games, I've seen your arsenal and I will vanquish you with the full force of my Reptilian Armada, Hahahahah!... also I play one face down monster and end my turn."

Otonashi played two face downs and Space Warrior of Pluto in Attack mode(1400/1200). Then roxxi played Taino World, a field spell allowing her to summon monsters without Tributing, she Summoned Taino Moon(3000/2500), whose effect Allowed her to summon Taino Sun(2500/3000) in Attack mode. she ends her Turn.

Kit Plays Giant Shield Gardna in Face down defense mode and plays Mystical Space typhoon , destroying Taino World.

Oto-4000

Kit-4000

Edd-4000

Rox-4000

Eddyho smiled as he tributes his Facedown."Now I activate my Fusion Master's Effect, I can summon one fusion from my extra deck for one turn...I choose Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ! (4400/4000) Now Attack ! Otonashi and inflict the difference to his Lifepoints."

"You activated my Trap Card,," Otonashi states. "Banana of Doom, any damage I receive you take instead, my Monster has 400 DEF, meanin' You Take 4000 Damage Eddyho !"

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" Eddyho squeals as his Lifepoints hit Zero.

*Eddyho has been Eliminated*

Roxxi was up, "First I tribute Weathering Solider, to summon Jinzo, Now Taino Moon attack Kit's Facedown", Giant shield Gardna flips up and is destroyed.

"Taino Sun Destroy..."

"Not so fast" kit yells, as a spell made Mirror Force flips up, destroying all of Roxxi's monsters.

Otonashi summons another monster(1500/0000) and attacks Roxxi directly.

4000

4000

2500

XXXX

Roxxi recovers and plays monster reborn, she returns Taino Moon, to the field, she attacks Otonashi.

4000

2500

2500

XXXX

"Whew ... not bad Rox..." Kit starts , until he notices four figures watching from above.

Kit Fusion Summons Bloodsworn Hero Omega, and activates hits effect, 6500 ATK ..."Now Attack Taino Moon! and End this Duel! Kit yells, as Roxxi's points hit 0000.

The Crowd Cheers, and the Team of Otonashi and Kit advances to the next Round.

Roxxi is seen on her knees crying, Kit and Otonashi rush to help her up, but she pushes them away."DON'T Touch ME!" she screams, before looking up in terror...she then runs out of the room, as the figures leave the Lookout Balcony above the Duel Platform. Otonashi and Kit worriedly celebrate, Kit asks Otonashi to follow her, as he waits for Dasha.

Dasha and Karan's Duel against the Cooking club goes quickly, Kit observes something Familiar about Dasha's Style, but he can't explain it.  
Announcer: **And Advancing To the next round in Bracket Number 3, Dasha and Karan !**

 ***Later That Night***

"Man I really wonder what's wrong with Roxxi,. She won't talk to Otonashi , or me..."  
"I don't know maybe it's her time of the Month ?"

"yea You're probably right , Dasha.."

Kit, Karan , Otonashi and Dasha Celebrated that night with some friendly duels and a Bottle of Sake, Otonashi passed out shortly after midnight, Karan shortly after that.

Kit Lay now in Bed, thinking to himself, tipsy.

'Man I hope Roxxi is alright...she's distant..., But at least those thugs haven't been active since...Why Can't I remember...That Green light...those eyes... something doesn't make sense...' His thoughts were interrupted by a seemingly tipsy Dasha, as Bare as when kit met her, she crawled atop of Kit, biting her lip, Kit rolled over Grabbing a hold of her, he had a long night Ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Elites revealed**

The Next morning was slow, kit awoke with a massive was still sprawled across the floor, face to face with Karan. Both were seemingly dreaming about women, making kissing suddenly Karan awoke seeing Otonashi inches away, he sprung to his feet and kicked Otonashi in the face."What THE HELL!" Otonashi screamed. The two argued over the situation, brawling on the floor as Kit shuffled in the sheets of his Bed. "Shut up Guys...it's early..." he moaned. Kit realized that someone lay next to him under the covers. He lifted the Covers, seeing Dasha smiling , and Naked in his Bed. Kit Fell out of bed from a Massive nosebleed, as Dasha only giggled at him, not even bothering to cover herself.

A few moments passed as Kit wakes up anew, Dasha is across the room getting dressed, as Kit asks,"di-did we ...you...you know.."

"Yep" she said quickly.

"Uh...I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't ,, You were fun...you were great Kit, " She said as her Eyes stared into his, Kit Couldn't help but study her dual colored eyes, the same green that keeps him up at Night...was it fear... no Kit thought to himself, must've been Love.

*LATER AT LUNCH*

"So the Tournament is now down to Four teams," Karan Started, "Kit and Otonashi versus Buma and Syarto ,,. and myself and Dasha versus Jin and Nadia."

"Yea., We totally missed the two first round matches this morning...too Hungover..." Otonashi chimed.

"Kit and I had trouble sleeping, Yawn." Dasha teased.

Kit Blushes..."Yea...we played games."

Karan and Otonashi look puzzled, and ignore the exchanged looks between Kit and Dasha , as Eddyho sits down at the table.

"So ...Eddyho..."Eddyho looks up alert."How'd an Obelisk Blue like you lose two turns into a Tag duel?" Karan asks, trying not to laugh.

Eddyho slams his tray, "All part of the plan."

everyone gives Eddyho a puzzled look as he begins removing his coat and goggles."I'm the reason Roxxi is distant...I'm fault on her Departure from the academy this morning... I am Eddyho the #3 of the Elite 5, Karan knew that but didn't tell you? TOO BAD!" he roared.

Kit began readying his Duel disk, until Otonashi stepped in. "NO!"

"He's MINE...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROXXI , YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Otonashi snapped.

As Eddyho activates his duel disk, Otonashi Tackles him Repeatedly laying into Mr.3, until Campus security pulls him off of Eddyho. Eddyho is laying in a pool of his own blood, most of his teeth are shattered, as he tries to speak, he passes out.

Campus Doctors, stretcher Eddyho away, and Otonashi is arrested, the Fate of The tournament now is no longer certain.

*Elsewhere*

Roxxi gets off the boat that left the Duel Academy, she left behind friends,Family and the Art of Dueling. During the time of Kit's Hospitalization, She met her roommate, Dasha. Dasha had a strange aura about her, One Night Dasha disappeared, and Roxxi Followed her. Roxxi overheard Dasha and Eddyho Talk about Kit, Otonashi and Some sort of plan.

Roxxi left after she felt alone and threatened by the Sexual advances by Eddyho, Her thoughts are cut off... before her stands a Figure. he walks towards her as A Green light flashes, moments later Roxxi's lifeless body falls into the Harbor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Elites revealed Pt2**

"Ok, Here's how this is going to go, With Otonashi Suspended, the Tournament is re-arranged. The Teams will be Buma and Syarto vs The losers of the Coin Toss. The winner will be in the Finale of the Tournament, and the Champion of the Yuki Academy will be Crowned in a Three Way Elimination Duel!" Mr. Misawa announced.

Buma and Syarto, looked over at Karan , Dasha, and Kit. Buma was a Large figure somewhere between 6'5" and 7Foot. and Syarto was relativly short in comparrison. As they threw off their cloaks , they revealed to be Elite Duelists of The Yuki Academy.

Buma's Mask was labeled with a #2, and Syarto was #4. Kit and Karan looked on surprised, Dasha emotionless as usual. The Three did Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Karan and Kit ended up both with Paper, and Dasha as fate would have it had was Official, Karan and Kit vs Buma and Syarto.

"4000 Points each, Go!" they all shouted.

Buma began Playing his Cyber Footballer in Defense mode , Kit summoned Bloodsworn Hero Gorzan . Syarto summoned Jin Bagudan in defense mode, and Karan Played his Field spell *New Day and Age*, before special Summoning Machine king and Undead king to his side of the field.

Buma played the spell, copy cat ; allowing him to summon two more Cyber footballer(s) in defense mode, ending his turn. Karan Then Special summoned his signature King of the New Age,"Now I activate Position shift, switching Jin Bagudan into attack mode, now I attack!"  
"No...Karan don't!" Kit yelled. It was too late.

Jin Bagudan's effect triggered. Karan lost the same amount of points as Syarto.

Kit- 4000

Karan- 1000

Syarto- 1000

Buma-4000

Syarto rose to his feet anew, he flipped up 4 facedowns. 3 Diana caregivers, giving him 3000 LP, and a Meteor of Destruction on Kit, knocking Kit to 3000.

""Syarto, You've left yourself wide open, I Polymeri..." Kit began.

"Not so fast, you activated my trap, Spam removal. I Remove your Bloodsworn Hero Archetype from play. Meaning none of your Bloodsworn Heroes can be used from now on!"

"shit!" Kit said looking at Karan with a Worried expression on his face.

Kit sghed, playing two facedowns and ending his Turn.

Buma smiled, as he Tributed his 3 Cyber Footballer(s),"I now summon Obelisk the Tormentor! It's over , Roll Tide Attack ! on Karan!"

Obelisk destroyed The King of New Age, knocking Karan down to 500 Lifepoints.

Karan and Kit looked shocked, Dasha was worried, the Elites had the Duel in their Favor, Kit's turn, he had one chance.

"I pay half my life points to play 'Release of my Blood Debt', this allows me to Summon a Monster from my Extra Deck, I choose Godsend Hero Phoenix! for every card removed from play this card gains 1000 Attack!"

'W-WHAT!?" Syarto and Buma exclaimed.

"...At the cost of my lifepoints... (9000/0000) ATTACK OBELISK THE TORMENTOR! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Buma's and Kit's lifepoints simutainiously hit 0000.

The Duel is down to Karan( 0500) and Syarto(4000).

Syarto tributes, two monsters."Now I summon The Paladin Of Greed! (3000/2000) Attack! Karan! directly!"

"I activate Mirror Force!, Your Attack is blocked and your Paladin is Destroyed." Karan adds.

"Ha... Hahahahahahahahahah! Thank You... Thank You...You see...you've activated my Card's effect...It allows me to summon my Ultimate monster...THE SADISTIC ONE!" Syarto cackles.(5000/5000)

Karan plays Monster reborn."I use it to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Now I tributemy two monsters to give Obelisk Infinite ATTACK. Fire!"

"NOOOOO!" Syarto squeals.

Obelisk punches through The Sadistic one and Smashes into Syarto, his body contorts as the Massive fist crushes him. The Team of Kit and Karan Advance to the Finals in a Three way Duel with Dasha. Medics meanwhile check on Syarto. the Doctors Confiscate the Egyptian God Card, as it has killed a student.

Dasha , Karan and Kit leave the Duel square , tonight they're friends, tomorrow they go to three of them look back at the Carnage,Buma kneels by his fallen comrade, as Kit walks up to Buma, offering his respects. He invites Buma to his Group, and Buma another Former Elite, agrees.

*Later*

" Congrats...sorry I couldn't be there..." Otonashi says. Kit Comforts him.

"It's Ok, You defended Roxxi, thats all that matters.I hope she's alright...But damn you wiped out Eddyho's Face!"

"How was the Match, Kit?" Otonashi Asks.

"Karan won it for us, that Syarto guy is...was a great duelist, I took Buma out along with my self. Buma is a nice Big guy..."

"Ha, Gay!"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Mmmhmm"

"GRRRR"

Otonashi and Kit talked for over three Hours, until the Prison Guards kicked Kit out of the building. When Kit got back to his dorm , Dasha was there, waiting on his bed. "Not now Dasha, I gotta rest..."

"Oh, c'mon Tiger..."  
"Dasha! NOT NOW!"

Dasha ,said"Fine...", storming off, and leaving Kit alone to think.

Before Kit laid down to rest he noticed his Deck was missing a few cards..."Must've fallen out...I'll find them in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 8 : Calm before the Storm**

"Dammit! I over slept!" Kit shouted. "I completely forgot to set my Alarm,.." Usually Otonashi would wake Kit up in the morning, but the last few days had been different. Roxxi left the Duel Academy for personal reasons, Eddyho was revealed to be the dreaded Mr.3, Otonashi went to Prison for nearly killing the before mentioned, and Kit had a Championship Tournament tomorrow. "No pressure...right?" Kit chuckled to himself.

"Right." a voice echoed from behind Kit.

"Wha...What! Dasha !...How long have you been there?"

"Ha, silly Kit, since last night...after you kicked me out." she said in a seductive voice.

"UM!...I think that constitutes as Rape...Dasha"

"Hehehe...I liked it...and so did your 'Dragon'" Dasha mockingly said as kit gave her a Look of Fear and being turned on.

At that moment Karan busted through the Door, He was sweating profusely. "Whoa ...I think I'll come back later you two..."  
"NO! ...No she just snuck in...What's Up?" Kit said. "Mmmhmm!? I just got a Call from Otonashi, they released him from prison, he's got news." Karan exclaimed.

"Ok, we'll meet in the Cafeteria in 15 Minutes, "Kit yelled.

*15 Minutes Later*

"OTONASHI! You're finally Free!" Kit exclaimed as he saw Otonashi at their table. "Yeap, and I've got news..." He began.

"What, You like Boys now ?" Kit chuckled.

"Shocker" Karan added with a straight face. "NO! Grrr!,,,,News about Roxxi..."

He said, with an odd tone in his voice... "I had One phone call, I called her house ... Her Dad picked up saying she never came home...b-but..."  
"What? What? "Dasha and Kit Yelling in union.

"s-she was...she was..." Otonashi burst into tears. He slammed his fist on the table, cracking it in two, much to the shock of his friends. Kit had never seen his Best friend like this, but he shook Otonashi to spit it out. He needed to Know.

"R-Roxxi was Found in the Harbor...d-dead. He Burst into tears and Fell to his knees. Dasha sits next to him, and a crying Kit. Her dual Hue Eyes, glimmer as her Thoughtful face makes eye contact with Karan. The exchange nods and Karan heads towards the Hospital, for answers.

*Yuki Academy Hospital*

"Hi, I'm looking for a young man named Eddyho," Karan asked the Lady at the Desk.

"Third Door on the Left, Sir!" She said with a Smile.

Karan Entered the small, well lit room, he Saw Eddy covered in bandages watching Spongebob Squarepants on the Hospital Television set. As Eddyho saw Karan he fiddled to find the Panic button , But karan was faster, he took the remote, turning of the Alert Machines and the Television set.

"Now Eddy, let's talk..."Karan began , as he grabbed hold of Eddyho's collar."Tell me what you did to that girl...WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HER?!"

"I...I...I can't b-b-reathe..."Karan lets go," punching Eddyho in the face one time.

"Ok OK OK...I'll Talk..."He started. "When The Great Master ordered, you to Face Young Muto, and you lost, he changed the plans on us. Mr.1 defeated Muto, I was told to break his most trusted allies. that's what I did. In those three days Kit was in Critical, Otonashi day and night by his side...she was Alone...SHE NEEDED A FRIEND.,"  
Karan Breaks Eddyho's Leg."Continue Bitch!"

"AAAAAAHHHHGHHHHH!...You want the Truth...HAHahahah! One Lonely night...I hit her with my faint drug...heehehe...I made her a Woman...and now the Great Master will claim her soul... like he did to the Original #1...Hahahahahahahahahah!"

Karan snapped, he broke Eddyho's Jaw using a lampshade, before grabbing a screw driver. Eddyho's eyes widened in fear. He jammed the Screwdriver between Eddyho's Legs, and folded the bed in half. As Karan fled out the window, the Howls of a pathetic worm echoed for hours to come.

*The Next Day*

"You Got this Kit , My vote is on you!" Otonashi exclaimed, Kit his best friend was his focus after Roxxi's mysterious death in the past three days. The time had finally Come a Massive 3-way Duel to crown the first ever Yuki-Academy Champion. The Announcer stood ready as Pyro filled the Sky.

 **"Ladies And Gentleworms, it is Now Time for the 3-way Finale duel...Introducing first...Representing the Slifer Red Dorm ...Karan! Representing The Ra-Yellow Dorm , Kit Muto(Huge cheers heard), And representing The Leviathan Green Dorms ...Please welcome The wonderful Dasha!"** The Announcer finished as the Duelists popped their Duel disks ready, The Dueling Order was. Karan, Dasha , then Kit.

4000

4000

4000

Kit looked over to Dasha slightly confused, she wasn't wearing her usual skimpy getup, she wore Cargo pants, and fancy shirt, and boots, much to the disappointment of the audience.

Karan Started the Duel, "I play the field spell Fog castle, with this card my reign as King will soon to ensure your collapse I activate my castle's Five Towers,"

"I'll turn those to dust Karan!" Kit exclaimed. Dasha felt ignored.

Karan Continued, "Now I summon Fog King, whom thanks to my Fog Castle I don't need to tribute. Next I equip him with Royal Sword, with this sword he is awarded 1 Press counter , giving him 800 Attack each any monster that Attacks my king has Its points reduced to 1. I end my turn!"

Dasha made a simple turn, playing a facedown monster and two Face down spells or traps. ending her turn.

Kit activated the spell warped gift, placing two counters on Karan's Field spell, and taking up two Monster placement zones. "Unfortunately this gives your King two Press Counters , giving him 1600ATK, then I summon Bloodsworn Hero Gorzan and Attack your king!"

"Not so fast , the special effect of my Fog Castle, allows my king to survive, at the cost of a Monster zone."

Karan stated.

Kit countered , using the Spell, Blood sign so summon another bloodsworn Hero to attack the Last Tower of Karan's Field spell."Now you only have one slot left, and can't summon anymore cards. I end My turn."  
Karan - 3200

Karan was up, "Now my king only need two more crest counters, and then when I send him to the graveyard... You'll lose 4000 Lifepoints Kit, and then Dasha, I'll destroy you with little to no Effort. King Attack her monster."

Dasha Flipped her monster up, Man-eater bug , It's effect destroys one Monster on the Field. she chooses Gorzan.

"Dasha! Why?" kit exclaims.

"He has a stupid name," she says winking at Kit.

Karan Ends his turn. Dasha plays another Face down monster, and two more facedown cards. ending her turn. Meanwhile Otonashi and Mr. Misawa observe the Duel. "It's strange how Dasha is playing so defensively," Otonashi Observes.

"I can't judge her style, I must've missed her entry exam..."Mr. Misawa adds. Otonashi and Misawa look at on another confused.

Kit's Turn. I summon Bloodsworn Hero Brigadier.(1100) and play two Facedowns.

"My Turn, King Attack his Brigadier! Slay him with Royal Treatment. "

Kit LP- 3500. "AAHGH!"

"...Now my King gets another Press counter, making it three... giving him 2400ATK points. next I'll lay down three facedowns and end my turn."

Dasha was up, "I play a Face down monster and end my turn."

"Wow I'm shaking in my boots, Dasha...Seems you are all talk ! haha"

"Bitch , I might be !" she said in that seductive voice of hers, and Karan pretended to Puke."Get a room you two!"

"Shut Up and Do your Turn Karan!" Kit yelled.

"But before you go Karan, I activate my spell card , The Dealer. It chooses a random card from my deck and places it face down. and if I can't use it next turn or don't meed its requirements, then all cards in my Deck and my Hand get sent to the Graveyard!"

"So it's all or nothing then ?" Dasha added, as Karan mocked kit's Bravery, or was it stupidity?

"Yes Dasha, that's the only way i know how to live, Life to its Fullest. ALL OR NOTHING!"

Kit next summoned Grave Swarmed, I attack your monster with 1000 attack, "

"You're insane ! You purposely lost 1400 Life Points. Why?"

Kit Lp- 2100

"because Now his special ability activates... Once my monster is in the Graveyard I can destroy one card on the Field..I chose your Royal Sword."

"Damn You!," Karan shouts. "But you activated my trap , Press Counter strike! For every Press counter my Castle towers are out of ... how would you say? Out of Commission."

"But with that your monster zones are..."

"Full," Dasha finished for kit.

"Dammit Dasha!, Anyway Karan...It's your turn...not like you can do anything ..."

"we'll see...First I send my Fog Castle straight to my Graveyard, if you remember every turn I've discard a card from my deck to my graveyard. Now...when I discard all the Cards form my hand , I get four cards from the Graveyard... I chose four Pieces of Exodia!"

"What?"

"FUCK!"

Karan Continued. "Exodia will soon be complete, Your end starts Now!

I Play my Facedown, break the seal. If I send this facedown, and a second Break the seal to the grave...I can add another card from my deck straight to my hand...that card will be the final piece of Exodia!"

"Not So fast, Kit shouted, I activate the Spell...Hand of Destruction , we all send Four cards on our hand to the Graveyard. "

"NO..."Karan gasps.

"Don't get Cocky Kit, I get to draw four new cards..."

"I'm Not Cocky...I'm Confident! Kit added.

"and small..." Dasha added.

"Shut up Dasha!" He Squealed.

Karan Played Feather of The Phoenix, which allows him to take a Card from his Graveyard and add it to the Top of his Deck, Kit and Dasha looked worried. Karan ends His Turn.

"I play a Facedown monster... adding to my other two, I end my turn Dasha says.

Kit Smiled as he Drew, Karan This Duel is all but finished ...for you! I summon two Torch Tokens,, as soon as they are summoned the are sent to your side of the field."

"STOP IGNORING ME GUYS!" Dasha yelled.

Kit Continued." Now I sacrifice my Tokens to summon , Bloodsworn Hero Alpha! "

"what? " Karan wondered, as Dasha looked on.

"His Effect Allows you to summon King of the New Age and Attack Alpha. Here's the fun Part ...Alpha is Destroyed and the Damage is dealt to you Karan. YOU LOSE !"

"Damn It ALL!"

Karan's Lifepoints hit zero, and the duel is now One on One between Dasha(4000) and Kit(2100). Kit Ends his Turn.

"Now...Kit it's time to get serious..."Dasha looks up as she unbuttons he Shirt.

"What Are you doing?...Aren't Distractions Illegal? Cover those up..."

Dasha's eyes light up as she stands topless before Kit and the pervs are snapping pictures until all Cameras begin to spark . moments later they Explode.

"W-Whats going On?" Kit asks Dasha, a Number begins to appear on he arm, It's a 1.

"It's simple Kit Muto...I have another side to me, and He's been Dying to meet you ...Hahahahahahahahah! " Dasha's Body begins to morph into that of a Large Male, with Bright Green eyes, and Marks all over his Body. Her voice morphs into the Voice of Mr. 1, as he speaks. "Dasha is a kind girl, she really loves you Kit, But she let me see you, know you...*Breathes in Seductively* Feel You... I am The Leader of the Elite 5, I am Ashur, and It's my Turn!"

"D-Dasha...Kit says emotionally broken...I loved you...I feel so violated..."

"Oh Booo hooo, quit crying Muto... First I tribute my Three Facedown Monsters, and Activate the Seal of Orichalcos, And Summon The Divine Beast The Great Leviathan ! Arise!  
Hahahahahahahaha!


End file.
